Getting Over Mikasa Ackerman
by Neko-Misora229
Summary: Jean Kirschtein has been dumped by Mikasa Ackerman. Nineteen times in fact. Deciding it's time for a change Eren persuades Jean to go on a road trip with him. Enter Marco Bodt ( rating may or may not go up)
1. Chapter 1

The morning after I had graduated from high school and had once again been dumped by a girl named Mikasa Ackerman I once again found my face buried in my pillow as I moped for the millionth time. It wasn't my preferred activity for getting over Mikasa, but then again, my preferred activity for getting over my dumper was getting back together with her. Which wasn't going to happen. Not this time. So, moping with my face hidden in my pillow was the next best option.

As I breathed in the fading scent of soap again and again I wondered if I was crying. Surely I must have been crying but with my face currently where it was I couldn't tell. '_But wouldn't the fabric be damp if I was crying?_' Even though I should have been bawling my eyes out I wasn't, and that left me depressingly curious.

Because right now I didn't matter and that thought stung like a bitch.

When I was a kid I dreamt of being someone who mattered, to be someone of importance. So when asked that god damn "What do you want to be when you grow up?" question I would answer with "A policeman" or "An astronaut so people will know me!" And each time my mother would say "Of course Jean. You'll make it one day." And I believed her every time. Because it's part of the job description of being a mother; to lie to your child.

Mikasa made me feel like I mattered, that I was important. But now I didn't matter and I wasn't important because the girl I loved had dumped me for the nineteenth and final time.

My parents entered my bedroom whilst I pondered my life without Mikasa and that beautiful head of shiny, long, flowing black locks.  
It's never good when both parents enter your room to talk to you. It generally meant one of three conversations:

1. Some relative who you've never met or heard of has died. Generally some great grandparent or distant aunt who "was a lovely person and will surely be missed" but never given a second thought after this conversation

or

2. You're allowing yourself to be distracted and it's affecting your grades and that attitude of yours needs to be sorted out if you think your going to make it out in the real world

or

4. Sweetie, you're reaching an age where your hormones and dick have more say and control than your brain so it's time for 'The Talk'

It is never:

4. The girl you liked called and said she regrets everything and wants to get back together with you and wishes you'll forgive her and take her back with open loving arms.

Even so I desperately wanted it to be option 4 that I could taste adrenaline all across my tongue and down the back of my throat and I must have looked so pathetically hopeful because my mum looked away and my dad slowly shook his head. Again, it is _never_ option 4.

The two walked over to my bed and sat down, one on each side of my as I swung my legs over the edge.

"Jean sweetie, are you ok?" my mum asked whilst reaching to take hold of my hand. What I wanted to say was 'No I'm not okay. I feel like I'm missing something because Mikasa isn't here and I don't want it to be over and I want her to be the one sitting next to me, holding my hand.

What I actually said was "I don't know." Now it was my father's turn to speak (some strange reason my parents would take turns to ask me things, and never ask 2 questions in a row).

"Jean, you need to move on and forget about Mikasa. I know it must be hard for you but there are plenty of other girls out there besides her."

"Look, I appreciate the concern, but I really want to be alone today." I didn't want to hear about other girls. Other girls weren't Mikasa Ackerman.

"Okay Jean, but we really need-"

"Tomorrow ok. I don't feel like talking right now." With that my parents looks at each other and left me alone.

Silence returned and I flopped back into my previous position, only reversed so now I was looking at my ceiling. And I stayed like that for several hours, desperately wanting to cry but instead feeling a constant ache just below my rib cage. And whilst I laid there I realised that I couldn't cry because I felt the very opposite to crying. Because cry is you and tears; it adds something to you. I felt like an incomplete jigsaw where the last piece was missing and couldn't be found anywhere. And how are you meant to cry when it's you minus something?

And that missing piece just made the burning ache in my heart worse.

* * *

**Author's note: Apologises for any grammar errors and OOCness  
I love JeanMarco and I really wanted to write something with this pairing and after reading 3 John Green books I decided to give writing a fluffy and ****humorous story ago**


	2. Chapter 2

The painful ache didn't fade but gradually I became numb to it and by 8pm I could faintly feel its tug as I re-read Mikasa's messages saved on my phone for the hundredth time as my mind wandered back to the very beginning of all of this; the beginning of the beginning so to speak.

We were nine when the cycle first began. The two of us sat in the living room whilst my mother cooked dinner. I was struggling with my maths homework when I looked up to see Mikasa staring at me.

"What is it Mikasa?"

"Why don't you like Eren?"

"Because he's annoying and doesn't shut up." That wasn't the main reason why I hated him, although one of the many reasons when he first joined my class whilst Mikasa went to a different school entirely. The real reason why I didn't like him was because I was a jealous nine year old who couldn't stand that fact that someone as annoying as Eren Jaeger was Mikasa's foster brother and thus lived with her.

Mikasa didn't say anything for several minutes but continued to stare.

Finally she broke her stare and looked down at the floor. "Will you be my boyfriend?" I felt a surge run up and down my spine as I shouted a yes. I mean, I was a kid and the girl who I had a huge crush on had just asked me to be her boyfriend, so of course I was a little bit eager.

"I mean sure." I mumbled as she glanced up at me and leaned forward with lips pursed and as she pressed those lips to my cheek all I could think of was '_wow, they're softer than I thought_'. We sat in a silence for a few minutes and I turned my attention back to maths.

"Jean."

"Yeah Mikasa?"

"I'm breaking up with you."

I wouldn't realise the significance of this moment until the 4th time she would dumped me, but at the time I just brushed it off and continued my homework. The next day I decked Eren right in the face as soon as I saw him and got excluded for a day, much to my parents shock.

Funny how things end up.

"Yo Jean, I really need to piss so apologies." Exclaimed a certain male as he barged into my room and entered the en-suite bathroom.

"An eloquent entrance as ever I see Jaeger." His happiness was contagious and a small smile tugged at my lips as his boisterous laugh seeped through the door. "Mikasa broke up with me."

"Uh I know, I live with her. This is what, the thirtieth time now?"

"Ha ha, so funny. It's the nineteenth time...and the last." the last part was more of a mumble but apparent;y he heard because the sound of the toilet flushing was drowned out by the sound of him choking on air it seems.

"Woah seriously? Man that's...I would say I can't believe I'm related to her, but I'm not so..." Seeing his commentary was not helping my mood at all Eren stopped running his mouth off and sat down in the floor, leaning against the bed frame.

"I really don't want it to be over. I mean I like her, god, I really really like her Eren and I just, ugh!" Neither of us said anything for numerous minutes.

"So what exactly happened?"

"We were talking and then she was silent for a couple of minutes and I didn't really think anything of it cos, you know, she's not a loud person generally and then she said that we should break up and said that she was tired of this and that this is the final time and then left."

"And what is the problem with this whole situation?"

"The problem is that Mikasa dumped me and now I'm alone again and now I don't matter and I'm not important because Mikasa Ackerman _dumped me_." I growled. Sighing Eren turned to face me, all happiness hidden under his serious expression.

"This is why I don't bother with relationships. So what if she dumped you. You still have the rest of your life ahead of you. I mean, did you really think you two could keep up that cycle and end married or something." I gave up trying to explain everything to him and opted for silence.

This was one of the many major differences between Eren and I; whilst I spent my life I and out of a relationship with Mikasa and enjoying the feeling of being important to someone, Eren spent his time single and and so has never been in the position that I was currently in. He just didn't see the appeal of dating. In his words he 'doesn't have the time to run around trying to please someone who one minute says I love you and then the next dumps your sorry ass to move onto the next sorry loser'. His mind was set on getting through his school career with decent grades and not getting expelled.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Sighing I pushed myself into a sitting position whilst my hand found itself running through my hair several times.

"I have no fucking clue. Spend all of break wondering what Mikasa is doing without me."  
"No, you're not going to sit here and whine about my sister. From now on her name is banned unless it's a necessity to say it." An exasperated groan left my lips at my friend's 'rule' and enthusiastic tone. Getting up the brunette walked over to my wardrobe and started rummaging around in it after slamming the doors open against the wall.

"Eren what on earth are you doing in my wardrobe?"  
"Creating a solution to solve your not so complicated problem and help you forget You-Know-Who an-"

"What has Voldemort got to do with this?" I joked.

"Jean shut up and don't interrupt me with your lame attempt of humour. As I was saying, this plan of mine will help you move on with your life." As soon as he finished hos sentence he threw a large overnight bag onto the floor in the middle of my room. "We're going on a road trip!"

* * *

**Author's note: I'm sorry for my lame ass humour and imprinting it onto Jean as well as any grammar and characterisation mistakes**


	3. Chapter 3

Whilst Eren chucked several articles of clothing haphazardly in the general direction of the bag I contemplated his 'plan', which consisted of the two of us going from place to place having to sleep in my car and wash in public rest rooms, all so I could move on from She who I can only name when absolutely necessary and perhaps 'hook up' with some new girl. Overall I wasn't overly convinced.

"Aw come on Kirschtein, it'll be fun."

"No, no it would not. Besides, what am I suppose to tell my parents."

"You're a big boy, you'll think of something whilst I pack your stuff. Well, go on." Getting up and letting out the most exaggerated sigh I could muster I went on the search for my parents , which ended rather too soon for my liking, as both were in sitting room, watching tv. Planning out what I was going to say in my head I cleared my throat, thus catching their attention.

"Mum, dad, I have something to ask; a proposition." They nodded in sync, wordlessly telling me to continue, "Well, in light of recent events and what dad said earlier Eren and I, well, more Eren but still, we've decided to go on a road trip. I think it would be a good experience for both of us and umm, yeah..." Neither of them spoke for what seemed some of the longest minutes I had expressed and just looked at each other, as if they were having a private conversation via telepathy.

Finally my dad broke the silence.

"We were going to sign you up for some courses over the break but if you'd prefer to go off with Eren you can."

"As long as you call ever few days and remember that you can come home anytime you want." Mum tacked onto the end.

"Uh, ok then. I'll just go and tell Eren." With that I dashed back up stairs to find said male sitting on an overflowing bag.

"You don't pack when you go on holiday do you?" Grinning sheepishly Eren shook his head. Pushing him off I emptied the bag and started packing it myself, frowning at the many creases the other had caused.

"So, I'm guessing they said yes." I nodded as I folded the many items of clothing correctly before carefully placing them into my bag. "Excellent; then maybe you could persuade my parents."

"Just tell them a lie and say you got a summer placement or something."

"And lie to my dear mother. I think not. Although I don't mind you lying to her, as well as my father."

Which is how I ended up sitting a few inches away from the girl with the forbidden name whilst both Carla and Grisha stared intently at me. Grisha was fine with the whole idea after I fed him a poorly crafted lie. Carla on the other hand was still thinking everything over. Again, my lie wasn't fantastic.

"And your parents are definitely fine with this?"

"Yeah, as long as I keep them updated."

"Well, I trust you. You're a good kid, so I suppose Eren can go. But you better not do anything stupid or you'll regret. And I want phone calls Eren."

"Yes mum."

"With that Eren threw his poorly packed bag into my battered old Ford and by 1:40 something am he was dozing in the passenger seat whilst I concentrated on gathering speed down the highway.

There were three reasons why I was driving and not Eren:

1. Although my car was old and bashed up and covered in dents and scratches I liked it and I didn't trust Eren driving it at all

2. Eren lost his license after totaling his own car completely a few weeks after passing his test and acquiring his license, so couldn't drive anyway (however that hasn't stopped him in the past)

3. It kept my mind distracted and stopped me from thinking about Her

I couldn't feel my aching heart or the gap where the missing piece would fit perfectly/ just the steering wheel and the gear stick as I changed from 4th gear to 5th.

And whilst we hurtled down the tarmac at 67 mph I thought about how Jaeger had actually got my to go through with his plan and, although I hated to admit it, how he might be right and this might be a good idea.

* * *

**Author's note: The thing about Eren trashing is car actually happened to my friend's boyfriend, who wrote off his car three weeks after passing his driving test due to being a drunken fool. Apologises for any grammatical errors and misunderstanding of characters. Marco should enter at the end of the next chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

That was before Eren demanded I pull over onto the hard shoulder.

"Why Eren? Why can't we wait till we pass a packing bay?"

"Because I either piss in your beloved car or you pull over and the car is spared. Anyway, it's time to switch." Grimacing I turned the indicator on and drove over onto the hard shoulder before slowing to a stop and turning on my hazards.

"You're not driving Eren. I'm not losing my license because of you."

"Tough shit Jean. You need sleep and I need to drive. End of." Not wanting to argue with the male I got out and went round to the passenger side. Neither of us spoke again until Eren slid into the driver's seat, changing the position of the seat and mirrors.

"It's gonna take me forever to get them perfect again..." I mumbled, silencing myself when I was shot a glare. Resting my hand on my chin I turned to look out the window.

"You really need to get over the little things Jean. I'll drive safely I promise. Just shut up and go to sleep.

And so I did. Into a dreamless, uncomfortable sleep.

The cacophony of Eren trying to sing along with the radio was my rather annoying and quite frankly shit alarm. I had a nasty crick in my neck and couldn't feel half my body.

"Eren, you sound fucking terrible. Please stop and spare the part of my ears that have not yet been destroyed."

"Dude you're mean and grouchy when you wake up."

"No I'm mean and grouchy when I wake up to your 'singing'." A shit eating grin was plastered on the other's god damn obnoxious face and all I wanted to do was punch it off. But that would most likely end with my car being totalled which is not the most desirable situation ever. So I restrained myself whilst my stomach growled. The grin grew in size.

"Before you say anything whilst you were sleeping I pulled into a service station and bought some food. You can thank me once you've eaten. The food should be in the bag by your feet. No not that one, put that one back."

"I am shocked; Eren Jaeger doing something smart and the idea came from your own brain!" Of course, I was joking. Eren was extremely intelligent. If he set his mind to it he could pass any exam with ease. The problem was getting his mind set on the topic. He had a nasty tendency to focus on one or two subjects and ignore the rest. Generally the subject was Maths or Biology, especially the human anatomy.

He still got higher scores than me, only by a few marks and he was above me in the top ten of our class; he ranking fifth and I ranking sixth.

Rummaging through the correct bag I grabbed the remaining sandwich and carefully opened the packaging, trying to keep said sandwich within its container and not all over the floor. Whilst my Ford was not perfectly clean the idea of having to clean up mashed food did not appeal to me in the slightest. The food didn't last long and left me feeling unsatisfied.

"We'll have to stop somewhere for lunch, so we might as well stop off in the next town. No buts." I wasn't going to argue. I wanted more food and coffee. I needed my caffeine. I would have a coffee every morning after I'd woken up and didn't know how to function without it. And so we continued driving straight on until Eren saw a turning for a place named Trost.

"Have you thought of She who cannot be named yet?"

"Not until now." It was true. When I was driving I didn't think of Her and I didn't dream of Her during my sleep, which was probably a good thing. I hadn't thought about her at all until Eren had reminded me and then there was the tugging sensation multiplying in pain. And all I could think of was that beautiful silky hair that I would run my fingers through; it never seemed to tangle, but that have been because She would run a brush through it quite a bit. "God I miss her."

"No, no you don't. I swear to god Jean, stop. Stop before I beat those thoughts away. Find a radio station you like or something. Just stop thinking about my sister."

"Foster sister." I corrected.

"Shut it."n So I fiddled with the radio, stopping once I'd found a station I liked and stared out the window, watching the scenery change from patch work fields to streets of houses before changing to the town centre of Trost.

"Anywhere you particularly wanna eat?" Jaeger's voice snapped me out of my trance.

"No where expensive and somewhere with coffee." Chuckling to himself Eren followed signs for parking, winding through the many one way streets. Of course, we drove past the car park several times over and drove through the same same streets numerous times, but finally we found the entrance to the parking lot and found a space. We locked the car and left to wander around the town, not really looking for anywhere in specific, just waiting till somewhere caught our eye. And one place did.

"Bodt's Baristi, what would you like to order."

Short black hair, freckles and, though I hate to admit it, a blood adorable smile. The name tag; Marco Bodt.

* * *

**Author's note: I'm so fucking sorry that I haven't updated in about a week. School started last thursday for me and I have t currently work on an essay comparing The Collector to a book of my choice, a feminist critic of a poem of my choice and my EPQ on the development of Holmes' and Watson's relationship over the many numerous interpretations. But updates should be every two days or so  
And on with the usual: I'm sorry for any grammar errors and ruining Eren's and Jean's characters completely**


End file.
